


The 23rd Century

by johnlockedfangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Rambling, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockedfangirl/pseuds/johnlockedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Adrift upon the sea of time, the lonely god wanders from shore to distant shore, upholding the laws of the stars above…"</em> <br/>- <em> Brisingr,</em> by Christopher Paolini</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 23rd Century

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



It was proved in the 23rd century that God doesn’t exist. Proved, irrevocably, by that fickle thing called science. People broke away from the Church. However, the church still remained. Titles stuck, though their meanings dissolved. Clergy became calvary and seminarians took up arms.  
  
Days were bleak, nights grew darker.  
  
“You know the thing you need most? You need a hand to hold.”  
  
“You are loved - by so many and so much.”  
  
The stars disappeared. Planets went missing. Swallowed up by space or time, summoned on some vital, terrible mission through the stars. No one knew. No one cared to know.  
  
But then there came a man. Someone as damaged as the worst of them. The winner of a war, he had lost far more than most. A terrible victory ravaged his mind and memory, coursed through his veins, and he ached a little more with each new regeneration.  
  
People had lost heart. But he, he had two. Two to love, two to suffer loss with.  
  
He wasn’t God, but a god in his own right. Humble, hated. Loved, cursed, cast out. A refugee. He was rich in spirit but so poor. He loved deeply and his hearts were shattered.  
  
He wanders more often than not. He expels the darkness, carries hope wherever he goes. And yet his light is just a fraction of the light he was meant to show. Unintentionally, perhaps, he has shed more blood than light in trying to help. But that does not mean that he has failed.  
  
Lonely. Not God, not a replacement for that thing that was proved not to exist, but perhaps the next best thing. Something to hope for. Something to believe in. Words echo in his mind. Reflections, memories… He has been to war, and demons run from him.  
  
No hope left in God, but there was hope.  
  
And that is a very strong thing.  
  
_Adrift upon the sea of time, the lonely god wanders from shore to distant shore, upholding the laws of the stars above…_  


**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "It was proved in the 23rd Century that God doesn't exist" (For the brave ones!)
> 
> *This doesn't reflect my beliefs, just filling a prompt!


End file.
